1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event generation in a mobile terminal, and particularly, to an event control method of a mobile terminal which generates a particular event according to a touch threshold value.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
Among others, a touch function of the mobile terminal allows even users, who are not familiar to input buttons or keys, to conveniently operate the mobile terminal using a touch screen. Recently, in addition to a simple touch input, such touch function is being established as an important function of the mobile terminal together with a user interface (UI). Hence, as the touch function is applied to the mobile terminal in more various configurations, whereby development of UIs appropriate for different configurations is further required.